forbidden
by Merciaswings
Summary: 253 aka Melissa is a 19 year old who was captured by the capitol and made into a warrior for them, but she rebeld and keeps her wolf powers a secret from katniss and the gang. the only one she can trust is the one who took her under his wing when she washed up on district fours coast.
1. Chapter 1

A/U Hello fellow fictioners this is my newest fic called "forbidden" it is set in panem a few days before the quater quell

chapter one: awaken

"urgh..." a girl mumbled, she lay in her glass coffin. she awoke and looked around, many others like her in the same condition, a seal was above the door under it was "Panem containment" "panem capitols containment..." she mumbled before the glass opened and she expected to hit the floor but instead she landed in some ones arms. "experment 253 has awoken, welcome to the world," this stranger wearing a mask said to the girl she looked up "what happened?" she asked but was ignored. she was led down a hallway where boys and other girls were on tables having inspections by masked was made to la on a table where they locked her arms in place "what are you doing!" she cried as they got a needle ready to put in ner arm "leave me alone!" she cried turning into a wolf before their very eyes and breaking the locks. her dark red fur glistened in the hospital lghts and her blue eyes scanned the room searching for an exit, when saw one she took it, her paws hit the ground as she ran at full speed knocking loads of people over as she ran towards the courtyard. "give up experiment 253! your powers are usless in this courtyard!" a male said from a balcony just before she turned human and started scrambling around on her feet. she looked up at him with eyes full of hate and scarce. "what is my name!" she replied wanting to know "you have none... you are a manmade human not born like others," he said just before peacekeepers came with guns in their hands, panicking 253 ran towards the gate and saw it was locked, she slowly tried to climb it but failed as they set the metal on fire burning her hands "escape is not an option," "what do you want with me?" she shouted "we need you and the others to help take down Katniss and the rebleion each of you have animal dna merged deep within casing you too become that when we tell you but you... your different you can control the beast unlike the rest of them, join me and we will create a futre the people will look towards," "tempting offer but i think... i'll pass!" she said grabbing a gun and jumping down the sewer.

"argh... oww..." she said as she washed up on a shore full of fishing boats and people making nets. she stood up and walked onto the warm sand getting many looks from the people as she walked around with a gun and only a hospital gown on. "run inside dear," a woman said to what 253 presumed was the womans child. slowly she walked over to a market stall where she saw clothes and food for sale "how much for these?" 253 asked the man who just said take them after seeing her nearly naked body and gun. she walked away from the stall after getting dressed infront of everyone and hit someone sending them into the water, "oh dear... here let me help you," she said helping the man back up "did you say m name?" he asked as she helped him back up onto the peir "huh, no i said oh dear," "oh sorry sounds the same when your underwater, who are you?" he asked after looking at her "i dont know..." "what do you mean you dont know? anyway your not from around here thats for sure," he said looking at her now full clothed body. "come with me i'll patch you up," he said leading her towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two: Mellisa the wolf girl

he opened his door and she walked in to his huge house "sit down, i dont bite," he said before she went over to the sofa and sat down. she smiled at the photo of a young girl "so you dont know who you are," he said sitting next to her "yes im not sure... all i know is my wolf way and-" "wait your a wolf?" he butted in "yes i think thats what it is look," she said turnnig into a wolf before him "wait, please dont kill me... the capital all ready want my head.. i dont need another enamy," she said turning human before seeing a book on a shelf "isnt this a book of myths from before the war?" she asked taking an old book from the shelf "property of Finn, aww how cute wait does that mean your called Finn Oh Dear?" she asked turning to look at him "no im Finnick O'dair," he smiled "**amazing this is someone who doesnt know who i am**," he thought to himself as she danced around the room as a song on the radio played. "so what district are you from?" he asked making her stop dancing "what do you mean?" "well your not from four or the capitol because you'd be wearing odd clothing and would have been all over me by now," she stared down and smiled "i wish i knew, i only know im a wolf experiment..." "oh ok... whhy dont you stop here for a bit, i mean im sure Annie would love to meet you," "whos annie?" "shes a friend-" "Finn iv got Annie," an old woman said from the door, at her side was a dark haired and green eyed girl almost identicle to 253 but was older and had different features "thanks Maggs," he said leading the girl to the sofa next 253 "hello," 253 smiled "hi," annie replied. "Finn look after that one," "huh what do you mean?" Finnick asked Maggs "look shes returning Annie to her old self, you know that not even you or me could do that," she said to Finnick who just stared at the pair who stared a the fire talking "i'll look after her dont worry," "good, well i'll be going then, dont forget tommorows the reaping," "how could i forget that..." he replied closing the door as Maggs walked away. he stood there with a hand n the dorr for a few momments before 253 asked "whats wrong Finnick?" she asked "your not aware good because its bad engouh that me and annie may be put in," he said walking off and up the stairs soon followed by Annie.

the next morning she awoke and swwitched the tv on, on it was a funny looking man with blue hair saying "todays the reaping for the seventy fifht hunger games, as you may not all ready know all victors will be put into the arena instead of the normal age range," 253 stared and then rememebered what Finnick had said the previous night "_your not aware, good because its bad engouh that me and Annie may be put in," _ she then heard the stairs creke and switched the tv back off and ran under her quilt. "i know you were watching the tv," Finnick said from the door "whats the hunger games?" "its a game to the death where teenagers are put into an arena, i won when i was 14 and the capitol fell in love with me... now they use me," "what for?" "something i wish not to tell you about just yet..." he said getting a drink. "go get dressed iv laid some of Annies clothes out for you," she walked up the stairs leaving him to stair at the ground.


End file.
